A Tragic Accident
by alucard31
Summary: Short One-Shot of an accident that left Bulma severely injured. EDITED COMPLETE


**HEY GUYS HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU A DRAGON BALL Z STORY ONE-SHOT THAT YOU WILL LIKE ABOUT BULMA'S TRAGIC ACCIDENT! ENJOY :)**

**PROLOUGUE: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, OR DRAGON BALL GT, ONLY MY STORY PLOT.**

It was a normal day at Capsule Corporation. Bulma was working on fixing Vegeta's destroyed GR. Somehow, a bomb was placed on one side of the GR. Bulma noticed it.

"Father, look at this" said Bulma pointing at an active bomb

"What is that?" asked his father, Mr. Briefs

"It looks like a-" before she could finish the bomb exploded and sent Bulma flying, which almost killed her.

"WHAT THE- BULMA! VEGETA COME HERE!" yelled mr. Briefs.

"What is it- BULMA!" yelled Vegeta as he entered the lab. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW" said Mr. Briefs "I THINK IT WAS A BOMB, WE GOTTA TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"OK, ill take her" said Vegeta "tell Trunks and Bra to come and take you. Also tell them to call Kakarot, the Namekian, The bald-headed, and Kakarot's son" he said and he flew away to the hospital.

"Trunks! Trunks!" yelled Mr. Briefs

"Yeah grandpa" said Trunks as he walked in.

"Take me and your grandma to the Hospital now!" he said

"Why? What happened?" he asked

"Your mother had an accident!" he said alarmed

"WHAT?! HOW?!" yelled Trunks "Ok lets go" he said and they went in the house.

"BRA! BRA! COME HERE!" yelled Trunks all over the house

"What is it Trunks?" she asked

"Take Gradma to the Hospital mom had and accident and father took her, WE GOT TO GO NOW!" he said alarmed

"OK, grandma, hold my hand" she said to Ms. Briefs

"OK sweetie, but hurry" she repiled

"Let's go" said Trunks and with that, they flied off to the Hospital

**AT THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

"Is she ok?" asked Trunks

"I don't know, the doc will try and keep her stable," said Vegeta

Just then Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Goten, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, A-18, Marron, Master Roshi, Dende, Master Karim, and Mr. Popo entered the hospital.

"Vegeta, is she ok?" asked Goku as he rushed in.

"I don't know Kakarot, but the doc is trying his best to keep her stable." said the Saiyan Prince

"Good thing she's ok" said Master Roshi a bit alieved

"Do you think a Senzu bean can save her?" asked Master Karim

"I dunno, but maybe it can work" said Krillin

"Maybe" said Vegeta

"Hopefully, we'll be out of this fast." said Gohan

"Hopefully" said Bra in a sad tone.

"Well is there anyway in which we can help?" asked Chi-Chi

"I don't think so, maybe a Senzu Bean or a wish from the Dragonballs, maybe" said Android 18

"Yeah theres no way we're entering that room like this" said Piccolo

"18, can you take Marron out to the field i need to talk to Vegeta" said Krillin

"Ok, but make it fast" said 18 as she and Marron left the hospital.

"Hey Chi-Chi, take Goten and Bra out please" said Goku

"Yeah please take her," said Vegeta "Kakkarot, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and this um Roshi and Dende need to talk"

"Ok, if you want" she said as she left, along with Master Karim, Goten, and Bra left.

"Ok so what's wrong Vegeta" said Goku

"There was a bomb planted in the Gravity Room, maybe we can find out who it was and get him!" said Vegeta

"Good, but who could it be?" said Gohan

"Maybe we can look for clues in the lab" said Yamcha

"Yeah there has to be something there" said Trunks

"Maybe, but we'll need to inspect this, and I need y'all to help me" said Vegeta

"No prob" said Goku

"On it!" said Chiaotzu

"I'm in!" said Tien

"Count with me" said Yamcha

"And me too" said Piccolo

"Me too" said Gohan

"Yeah me too" said Trunks

"And me too" said Master Roshi and Dende simultaneously.

"Ok, let's go!"

After some investigation, it is pointed out the responsible for this is Geoffrey Huskelleye, Briefs family enemy. After Vegeta giving some of it's own medicine, he's taken to jail. Bulma recovers with a Senzu Bean and their lives are back to normal.

THE END

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


End file.
